


Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down

by radrezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Con Air, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Fluff, Hot Weather, Johns revelation, THREE IN THE MORNING, Vriska is nocturnal, theres a lot of chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radrezi/pseuds/radrezi
Summary: It's a hot summer night and Vriska, being the troll she is, is wide awake. And of course,being the troll she is, Vriska is going to make John suffer with her.JohnVris in 2018? You should be ashamed.





	Sleep Until the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for all the kudos and comments. i havent got a whooping amount but mate they sure mean a whole lot to me! to kind of celebrate, ive halfassed a few doodly things of these two dorks - not really spoilers, at least i wouldnt call them that  
> but if you like going into things as nude babe as possible then id suggest coming back once youre done  
> or not! i dont know how to draw!
> 
> https://sta.sh/2c4y1aaxd9c
> 
> ill do something better soon, school is being school, you get the drill right?
> 
> i hope you enjoy the story and dont forget, youre reading a johnvris fanfiction in 2018

Oh, _groan_ , it was too hot.

Vriska peeled herself off the leather recliner she had been sinking into and felt the warm air on her damp singlet. She pouted as she reached up and untied her brittle hair, redoing it in a half-ponytail so the brunt of her long, wavy hair stayed off her back. Then she sighed and flopped down beside the cream shag carpet on the sticky wooden floor boards, minding the stale bag of chips that had been there from who knows when. Lying on her back Vriska stared up at the ceiling fan as it spun, never fast enough, never cool enough. Wouldn't she just kill for a short nap right now, to put her out of this miserable hell, but no, while all her other Alternian friends slept soundly through the night, Vriska's stupid internal clock positively refused to allow her a single wink of sleep before 6AM, even after a week - no, more than that; eight full days on Earth. Not only that, this huge chunk of orbiting rock was absolutely boiling. The humidity made it beyond unbearable and everything stuck to everything. As a response to one of Vriska's frequent complaints Rose had attempted to explain a phenomenon called "climate change", but Vriska had quickly tuned her out at "Well,". 

Whatever it was, it was too hot and she hated it.

Vriska got up off the floor and padded slowly into the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and held her arms out to embrace the beautiful, fresh, cold air that rushed out to meet her. After the fridge alarm went off Vriska slammed the thing shut and tried the freezer instead. Ah, pure bliss. She took her time clearing away all the frost on the sides, running her fingers through the thick layers of ice on ice and along the various things stored inside. Then, with more than a hint of reluctance, she took an ice tray in her hand and closed the door. Vriska made her way over to the counter, stepping around the junk that had been deposited around the room: a keyboard, an assortment of well-chosen fiction books, another bag of stale chips, an unopened bag of fresh chips, chips, and crushed up bits of chips. It was too hot for chips. Vriska thought she might die of high cholesterol and dehydration if she tried even one of the salt-coated slices of deep fried potato.  
Vriska pushed a pillow and an empty bag of fish and chips off the counter and wiped it down with her forearm. Then she tapped the ice tray lightly on the marble surface, but when the cubes didn't come out as easily as planned she whacked the plastic tray eight times hard against the counter and tossed it away to reap the spoils of her mini campaign. She counted twelve ice cubes; figured right for two rows of six, and decided it was too hot to throw away four of her precious babies (yes, she was aware of how stupid that sounded). Vriska popped a few ice cubes in her mouth, held the rest in her cupped hand and tried not to get spit everywhere as she headed back to the living room.

Five minutes later, Vriska had run out of ice cubes, was thoroughly drenched with a mixture of sweat, melted ice and drool and was still on the verge of heat stroke. She decided she could no longer take this and groaned and whined her way upstairs and into her host/matesprit's bedroom.

"Joooooooohn!" Vrisk whined as she stood pathetically in the doorway, flicking the lights on and off. "It's too hoooooooot."

John was in a dead faint. Who wouldn't be, at three in the morning?

"Joooooooooooooooohn!" Vriska tried again in vain. She went over to his mattress and started bouncing up and down hard, too much movement for heat like this. "Joooooooohn..." She leant over and inspected his body, trying to search for spots to tickle him. Her eyes rested on his shirtless torso. He was thin, closer to lanky, and he had dark skin with an olive undertone, obviously stemming from his Southeast Asian ethnicity. He had no freckles, just smooth skin and pitch black hair which was styled in a way Vriska could not think possible even with him lying there in front of her eight eyes. John's dorky buck teeth stuck out prominently in his sleep, he would never do this while awake. Vriska almost had second thoughts about waking up her sleeping beauty, but pushed sentiments aside as a dry draft floated through the open window and creaked its way up her nose.

"John!" She shook him violently.

"Mphmm... Vriska... No...." John mumbled.

"Yes, Vriska, yes!"

"Mhmmmm...."

"John, I'm covered in saliva and sweat and I'm so fucking hot I will explode if you do not do something about it!"

"Then go on...." Nothing would stop Eggbutt from getting his beauty sleep. Nothing but a determined, bitchy troll who was hot and bothered.

"I'll tickle you!"

"Vriska... Why are you so mean..."

"I will, if you don't get up!"

"What can I do...."

Vriska grinned wide and brushed her fingertips lightly and rapidly against John's side.

"Mhpm! Vriska!" John cried, trying to inch away.

"Get up, get up!"

John sprang up, yanked open his blue eyes and glared hard at Vriska. "What? Why? Why, Vriska, why?"

"I'm bored."

John threw his hands in the air and slumped down on the wall. "What can I do about that? Can't you go be nocturnal with Terezi or something? I'm tired!"

"Terezi is asleep, and it's not just that. I'm hot John, I'm dying!"

"Trust my luck to get the girl who can't learn to sleep at the right time. You're the only one, Vriska. The only troll who hasn't figured out that it is hard to see outside when it is pitch black."

"Don't you start about luck!" Vriska retorted, but John had folded his arms in silent sulking and had his eyes shut tight.

"John? John, don't be angry. I'm sorry."

No answer. God damn it, this was killing her.

"John...." Vriska crawled over to her boyfriend and nuzzled up against him, taking care not to skewer him with either horn. "John...."

John was not asleep. He was sulking.

"John?"

"Great!" John suddenly exclaimed, startling Vriska, "Now I've got your bloody disease too! Look at me! I can't go to fucking sleep!"

Vriska stared up at him with eight huge, puppy dog eyes.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Whatever. It's... It's whatever. Nothing either of us can do now." He let Vriska nestle into his lap as he stared at the movie posters on the wall opposite. "So what do we do now. It's fucking hot in here."

"I know. I wish the AC hadn't blown." John's air conditioner had had one too many balls of pure dust sucked into it when they first came back to Earth, and Nepeta was in the hospital with a broken arm.

...  
A/N: hhhhhhhhhhA  
okay ill stop  
...

"Good Lord, it's boiling! You're sticking to me, Vriska." John said, ruffling her thick hair and trying a bit of experimental braiding on a small section of it.

Vriska peeled herself off of him. "I'm bored and I'm hot."

"And you just had to go and make me suffer too, right?"

Vriska grinned and got off the mattress, bits of chip sticking to her legs where she had been lying. Chips, chips, nothing but bloody chips in this household. Chips and heat. "But now you're awake and it's a whole lot better."

"Y'know, sharing the wealth." John muttered as he got up after her, picking up a shirt off the ground and debating for a second if he should wear it, then returning it to a pile of whatever in another corner.

In the messy and cluttered kitchen Vriska whacked out another tray of ice cubes while John searched the ironically empty cupboards. He stooped down and picked a bag of chips off the floor. "You want one?" John asked as he pulled open the sides of the packet. Vriska gave him a scowl that he didn't really deserve.  
"Okay, just trying to be polite." He shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth and crunching loudly.

"We're watching Con Air." Vriska said matter-of-factly as she flopped down on the leather recliner, still disgustingly damp from the last time she was there.  
"Of course." John plugged in the DVD player and turned on the TV, the Con Air DVD had been occupying that machine for years.  
John sat down next to Vriska. It was way too close for heat like this, but Vriska nevertheless slid an arm around his and sighed as the lights flickered across the screen. Beside her John suddenly let out a loud chortle, getting spit and chip everywhere.  
"What?"  
John leaned forward and wiped his mouth, giggling like the dork he was. "Equius."  
"Whaaaaaaaat?"  
Staying up late was not the best thing for John to be doing, evidently. Vriska thought about Equius, the sweaty horse man-  
"Oh," she cried, getting it now. "Equius!"  
"Ha ha!"  
They laughed like crazed hyenas, high on ice and chips. Equius would probably have saturated his house by now. The poor guy. Well, his loss, there was nothing they could do now but laugh at him.  
"But his AC probably works." John gasped between fits of giggling.  
"Nepeta's in the hospital, remember?"  
"God, you're terrible!"

Once they had calmed down John let Vriska put her head on his lap and leant back on the sofa, finally starting to pay attention to the movie. Vriska was very intrigued - at least as intrigued as one can be when viewing a film sideways. Her favourite part was coming up soon, the part John had sent her before they had played the game that landed them right smack in the reddest of quadrants. Smiling privately to herself, Vriska watched the street tough maverick with nothing to lose. 

"Vriska." John said through a mouth of chip.  
"Mm." Was her impatient reply, wasn't he paying attention to the movie?  
"Vriska, I just realised something."  
Vriska nodded into his lap, not taking her eyes off the screen. She was sure nothing could top Equius.

"Vriska, this movie sucks."

Now he had her attention. "What????????" Vriska yelled as she sprung up and looked him in the eye.

"It's terrible! I've got no idea why I kept liking it for ages. This movie was my entire childhood! What was I thinking?"

Vriska's eyebrows knotted themselves like boy scouts. "You... You don't like Con Air."

"It's ridiculous, are you even paying attention? Not that there's much to pay attention to, what with the non-existent plot and the-"

"Non-existent plot!" Vriska huffed. "Look at that street tough maverick. He's been through so much and, look, all he wants is to meet his kid again. He's even got her favourite toy. Look at him giving his beautiful child a long-lost stuffed bunny. That bunny is symbolic of so many things I could spend decades listing, let alone talking about them!"

Silence. "How Do I Live" played in the back.

"Yes?" John asked, waiting for Vriska to continue.

"Okay, yeah, it's a stupid movie."

They grinned at each other, smiling widely when they thought about how much of their lives had been spent on that one horrible movie. It was disgusting.

...  
A/N: me @ that god forsaken webcomic homestuck  
...

"What do we watch now?" John asked, searching as far as he could with his arms for the remote. Vriska got it out of an empty chip bag and started flicking through the channels. As predicted, nothing great was playing at 4 in the bloody morning.

"There's nothing good on telly." Vriska groaned.

"There never is. It's all just mildly engaging horseshit that ropes you in and whisks away a good five hours of your day." John muttered, back at playing with her hair.

Vriska stopped on a channel that was playing a new Alternian movie, "A Film...They Died". Seeing the movie made her feel a bit homesick, and she wished they were there, where everyone slept until the sun went down and it was never, not ever hot. The way things should have been.  
John cuddled her as they stared at the screen, Vriska making a comfortable pillow out of his shoulder and not wanting to pay too much attention to the plot or she might start crying. She was as patriotic as the next troll but this was beyond a joke.  
John slung an arm around her shoulder and placed his second arm behind his head, ruffling his hair and sighing. Vriska nuzzled up close next to his warm skin and poked a crooked horn into his hair, nesting against a dent in its silhouette that she was proud to call her own doing.

The movie finished when everyone died (how surprising!) and the credits rolled across the screen. Look, there was a lowblood in this cast! Not a thing you see everyday. Right at the end, Rustblood - Cullee. Well, he must be having the time of his life back on Alternia, being in a movie and all. Wait - there came the disclaimer: All casted trolls below teal were harmed or killed in this movie. Well, maybe his lusus watched it.

When Vriska looked up at John he had somehow fallen back asleep. She was about to consider tickling him again as punishment for being unfaithful, but soon found that her own eyelids were drooping as well. Vriska stared at the clock on the wall. Enough of it was uncovered by movie poster to see that it was only quarter to four. Her sleep cycle was catching up! Vriska grinned wide and thought of all the things she would do during the day, like hang out with Terezi, go check out Equius's sweat and see Nepeta at the hospital - but then stopped as a sudden and insistent drowsiness took hold of her thinkpan and throttled her thoughts as if to say "hold your horses now, Serket" and all she could think was "sleep, sleep, sleep."

And Vriska had one last thought: her and John going out to see another movie, perhaps the one that would replace the empty hole Con Air had left; before she closed her finally and delightfully weary eyes and drifted off to sleep until the moon went down.

**Author's Note:**

> mountain sound - of monsters and men
> 
>  
> 
> wowzers you just wasted a whole lot of time


End file.
